Therapy
by EmbraceTheMystery
Summary: Pjo Au about Thaluke, Percabeth, Jiper and maybe other couples. Modern day au.
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia**

It was a drizzly morning in December. I was standing arm in arm with my brother Jason. We watched as our mother's coffin was lowered into the grave. It took a lot of effort for me not to cry, but I was too proud. I was 16 years old, my brother Jason was 15. The other guests at the funeral were crying, looking sad, hugging someone... I hated them all. I hated them for coming here, for sharing the last time we would spend with our mother with us. I didn't want to share anything. I just wanted my mother back.

She had not been my mother for the last five years, ever since our father had left her. She had started drinking, going out with a different man every night and abandoned us. I had taken care of Jason, making him food, making sure he did his school work, stealing my mum's money to buy us food and clothes. But no one ever took care of me. One year ago I had stopped eating. I wanted to be thinner. Skinny people always got everything. I wanted to get things, I wanted to have control of something. I wanted Jason to have more food.

My mother didn't notice anything, but Jason started to worry. He knew me too well. He saw how I stole money from our mother and her boyfriends. He noticed how when he did his homework, I did my best to pay off all the necessary bills. He noticed how bad my report card was. Thankfully my mom didn't care and I had a C- in all my classes. But Jason noticed. He asked why I went from all As to this. I told him that it was non of his business. It hurt to lie to him. He noticed how I started to exercise everyday. When we were younger and our parents were still together I took ballet classes with my best friend Annabeth, but after my dad left my mom didn't pay anymore so I stopped.

Jason hadn't noticed how I started to steal things. I would go grocery shopping with the money I had and hide everything I couldn't pay for under my sweater. Somehow I never got caught. I did it for Jason. The only people I cared about were Jason and Annabeth. I couldn't spend much time with Annabeth but I ate ouch with her everyday, except I didn't eat lunch. I only drank water and ate a rice cracker. Annabeth got worried but I told her that I wasn't hungry. Every day. Annabeth didn't know that my mom was a wrack. She knew my dad had left but she didn't know what that had meant for us. I told her not to come to our flat because my mom was recovering from the shock. Annabeth had accepted that but I knew I couldn't keep her away for ever. She was a smart girl, she would have figured everything out eventually. I just hoped that it wouldn't be soon. Annabeth was very busy working for school, her parents cared a lot about her grades. I used to spend almost every day at Annabeth's house. Now I didn't have time. But now my mom was gone. I only had Jason. We had nowhere to go. We wouldn't be able to pay for our apartment. Our dad didn't care about us. I had tried to find him last year but when I called him he hang up as soon as he heard my name. I had considered calling him after the police told us our mom was dead. He wouldn't have cared though. He would have hung up again. It wasn't his problem if his kids were all alone. It wasn't his problem if his wife died in a car crash she'd caused herself.

So we were alone at the funeral. My mother's family had never liked our father so they had not cared about us either. I didn't care. We didn't need anyone to help us. We were gonna be alright.

After the funeral I went home with Jason. We didn't talk much. There was nothing to say, at least we didn't want to talk about it. When we reached our door, Annabeth was sitting in front of it.

"Thalia!",she said when she saw me. She stood up and hugged me. Then she hugged Jason. "I'm so sorry. I saw it in the newspaper this morning and then you guys weren't at school so it came here and you weren't there.", she said in a rush. I didn't know what to say to her. "You didn't need to come, Annie, but thanks.", I answered as I dug for my key in the pockets of my leather jacket. I found the key and opened the door. "Of course I came! You guys are like family to me. And also my parents said it would be a good thing.", Annabeth commented. She was such a good friend, I didn't deserve to have her. Jason looked from her to me and said "It's really nice that you came, Annabeth". Annabeth and Jason were the same age so he knew her from classes and sometimes I had taken him with me when I went to Annabeth's, but only when mom had her bad days. "Why don't you come inside?", Jason continued. I froze, Annabeth hadn't been in our flat since my mom started drinking there. Me and Jason didn't care about it but there were empty bottles and unpaid bills everywhere. I gave Jason a panicked look. He frowned, probably not knowing what my problem was. "Sure.", Annabeth confirmed and my heart sunk. I couldn't tell her no. If I didn't let her in she'd start to wonder. So I said "It's a bit messy because our mom was having a bad time lately." More like the last five years. Annabeth nodded in understanding. I opened the door completely and walked in. Jason and Annabeth followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Annabeth_**

I was shocked when I entered the apartment**.** I remembered it had a small living room, flooded with light from high windows overlooking New York, in the middle of it was a sofa and an armchair, next to which was a little television. Now there was no light because all the blinds were down. As Thalia put on the light, I saw that the sofa and armchair were still there**,** with stains and empty bottles on them. The floor was littered with more bottles, vodka, wine, beer and other drinks. The tv was gone and the table it had stood on was full of paper. I saw the word "overdue" written in red on the top one and assumed they were bills. I looked at Thalia and Jason, still stunned by the chaos.

"Are you guys in trouble?" I asked. Thalia looked down and bit her lip. She did that when she felt nervous. "Yes, we kind of are... Mom had a drinking problem since dad left, she stopped caring. Didn't work regularly...so we are a little short on money." She said slowly and I felt a knot in my stomach. "Did they tell you what will happen to you now? Are they gonna make you live with your dad?" I asked,Thalia shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't care about us though." she told me. The knot in my stomach tightened. "I'm gonna call my parents. I'm sure you guys can live with us for a while." Jason looked up, Thalia's mouth fell open. "Uhm, I don't..." She started but I already dialed my home number. "You'll come to my house. I won't let you stay here." I said and called my parents.

A few minutes later, Jason and Thalia packed their stuff and we waited for my mum to pick us up. They told me some more, how Thalia stole her mum's money, how their mum always had new boyfriends... It all seemed unreal. I felt so stupid for not noticing anything. Thalia was my best friend! I thought that they didn't want me to visit because the apartment was so small. I had completely ignored all the obvious changes in her behavior. She had stopped coming to dancing practices, she had loved those! I felt so bad for them. A few minutes later, my mum drove up in the yard of the house. "Shotgun!" Jason yelled and Thalia rolled her eyes. I opened the trunk and they put their bags in it. Thalia and I got into the back. We all greeted my mother and she responded with a friendly "hi", as always. We drove to my house and told my mother everything that had happened. "I understand that. You guys can stay at our house for as long as you want to. We'll get you whatever you need." my mum said. Thalia nodded. "That's very nice." Jason murmured. "I can get a job and pay rent, you know." Thalia offered. "Oh no Thalia please it's alright." my mom said. "You can stay in Annabeth's room and Jason can have the guest room. It's no problem." she continued. "Thank you." They both said. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we entered the house, I led Jason to the guest room and Thalia to my own room. I had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a large desk with mountains of paper on it in front of the window. All the walls were painted grey and I had pictures of cities and buildings on my walls. The other wall was taken up by a huge bookshelf and a small wardrobe. Thalia came in and put her bag on my bed. "So you can sleep on the bed and I'll get a mattress on the floor." I suggested. Thalia shrugged. She said: "I can sleep on the floor if you want your bed. It's no problem." I shook my head. "You take the bed, it's fine. End of story." I argued. Thalia looked so tired. She was thin and had dark circles under her eyes. Her short, black hair was dull and her light blue eyes were without their usual gleam. She was wearing black eyeliner all around her eyes, which made the red lines in her eyes stand out. I wanted to hit myself for not noticing how much she'd changed.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. I should have noticed how much trouble you were in. I... I'm so sorry." my voice broke. She smiled sadly. "It's okay. Maybe I should have said something but I was scared that they'd lock my mum up or something..." I saw tears in her eyes as I ran toward her and hugged her. I felt her stiffen, then she relaxed and hugged me back. Her tears started running down her cheeks and I felt them on my back. I held her while she sobbed and whispered comforting things like "you'll be okay" and "it's alright" in her ear. When she stopped crying I let go and she sat down on my bed. "You're my best friend, Annie. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay with you." I nodded. "Of course." She wiped at her cheeks where her make up had been smudged off by her tears. "I'll check on Jason. This must be tough for him. Thanks Annie, for everything." I smiled sadly, asking myself how tough this was for Thalia. "Sure. Do you want dinner?" Thalia looked down. "I'll ask Jason if he wants some." Before I could say anything else she left the room, leaving me alone.

A/N: So this is the second chapter! I don't know how many chapters this will have but I think at least 10. Special thanks to for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. The characters belong to Rick Riordan! Thanks for reading.

~SillyGeekyMe


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**

I was sitting in my new room in Annabeth`s house. It was a very simple room, white walls, a small window with a look on a playground, a desk, a shelf and a bed, on which I was sitting. I had my head in my hands and tried to collect my thoughts.

My mother had died and to be honest, I didn`t feel sad. Thalia had pretty much raised me and my mum had had serious problems. I didn´t notice it at first but last year it was obvious how much she was drinking. Of course, I hadn´t been dependent on my mum but I still thought that I´d be sad once she died.

My friends at school had called me today, but I hadn't answered the phone. I didn't wanna talk, not with people who wouldn't understand. They didn´t know how ill my mum had been. We never went to my place and they hadn't met her. They knew Thalia was my sister but we never talked about our mother.

Thalia was super busy, trying to pay our bills without getting a job and still going to school. She couldn't get a job because she had no time to spare. She spend the days doing homework or trying to clean up the flat and the nights stealing money from mum´s lovers and sorting through paperwork. She thought I didn´t know but I could often hear her when I was not able to sleep. Thalia used to dance 3 times a week but when she was 12 she had to stop. I knew now that it was because we had no money. She hadn´t given up on dancing. She used to stay up all night and practice in the living room. I know that she did because I would get up at night to drink some water and see her.

She would always get into arguments with our mother, before mum went numb. Mum would say "You´re taking care of Jason tonight while I´m going out. And don't eat too much or you´ll get fat." I didn't think I needed taking care of but that wasn't what bothered Thalia. "Mum you can´t go out every night! You need to go to work tomorrow or you´ll lose your job!" Our mother ignored her completely. Later when mum had actually lost her job, Thalia wouldn't even talk to her. We somehow made it through the next 2 years and then mum died.

At this point, I felt drained and I knew Thalia did too. She didn't eat much, didn't sleep much, didn't do much for school and hardly spent any time with her friends. Not that I had spent any time with my friends, Leo, Reyna, Hazel and Frank. I was so drained that when I saw Annabeth in front of our door, I asked her to come in. So she would see what was wrong with us. I knew Thalia would never tell her but I also knew that that destroyed all our lifes.

So now I was at Annabeth´s. The door to my room opened. Thalia came in with her eyes red and her makeup smeared. She had been crying. I pulled a hand through my hair as she fell on my bed face first. "So, you talked to Annabeth I guess." I remarked unable to control my sarcasm. Thalia rolled over and glared at me. "I was checking if you´re ok, little brother but apparently you´re quite well." I looked at her and smiled. She was about to fall asleep. "I´ll let you take a nap while I take a walk. " I suggested. She raised a hand in agreement. I grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I left the room I ran into Mr. Chase, who had just left the room opposite mine. He looked confused for a second, then seemed to remember who I was and smiled.

"Jason, I heared you´ll be staying here for a while." He said. "Yes sir, I was just gonna take a walk." I answered. "Ah, yes. Go ahead, but be back at 8. That´s when we have dinner." He explained and I nodded while I left.

As soon as I left the house, I felt refreshed. Fresh air always helped me. I walked down the row of houses. I thought how lucky Annabeth was to have grown up in a place like this.

When I turned to the next street I saw a guy unpacking a truck, clearly moving in. He seemed to be struggling with the boxes so I walked up to him and if he needed help. He looked at me and said "Yeah,thanks. Could you just take this and bring it into the house? That´d be really great." I took the box from him. "Which room should I put it in?" I asked and he told me to bring it into the kitchen. I did and went back outside, where he was still sorting through boxes in the truck. "Do you need any more help there? I have time till 8." He considered this and said "That would be really nice. I´m Percy Jackson. Me and my mum are moving in with my stepdad and stepsister." He extended a hand and I shook it. "Jason Grace. I live at a friend´s house in the next street." Percy smirked. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked like he´d spent his whole summer at the beach, since he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He handed me another box that had 'Percy´s stuff' written on it in blue sharpie. "This is yours I guess." I said. "Yeah. My room is upstairs, second door on the right." He explained. "Okay" I said, already on my way to the house.

I found the room soon enough. It was a rather large room with a huge glass door leading onto a balcony. The walls were painted blue and there was only a bed in the room. I set the box down and was about to walk back out when I noticed that there was a girl in the doorway. She leaned on the doorframe and had her arms crossed. She was tan, had brown choppy hair and the most interesting eyes I´d ever seen. They seemed to constantly change colour, green, brown, blue, grey all mixing together. She was smirking at me and I noticed that I was staring at her. "Um...I, ...You... live here?" I stuttered. Real smooth Jason. She smiled, which made her eyes sparkle. "Yes. I´m Piper, Percy´s stepsister. And you are?" she asked and I had to concentrate very hard to form a coherent sentence. "I´m Jason. I´m helping Percy with the boxes. " I explained. Piper studied me and then said "Alright." While she turned and walked out of the room. I stared after her for a moment, stunned by the weird encounter. Then I made my way downstairs again. Back at the truck, Percy looked at me and frowned. "Are you alright? You look as if you´ve seen a ghost." I shook my head. "I met your sister." Percy laughed. "Same difference. Piper can be as bad as a ghost sometimes." He handed me another box. "Why doesn´t your family help you unload the truck?" I asked, wondering what Piper was doing instead. "My dad´s at work, my mom is at a job interview and Piper won a bet that we made so I have to do it alone. But you´re here now." He explained. "But Piper could still help you." I argued. "Tell that to Piper." He said and turned back to the boxes. I took the box I was holding into the house. It was Percy´s as well, so I made my way up the stairs. Piper was nowhere to be seen. I put the box in Percy´s room and went back to the stairs.

After 2 hours of me and Percy carrying boxes into the house, the truck was finally empty and we were sitting at the kitchen table drinking some lemonade. We talked and Percy told me that they would be starting at the same school that I went to after summer break. We talked about our sisters. He asked why I lived with my sister at a friend´s place and I told him about my mom. "Wow that really sucks man. I´m sorry for your loss." He said and I asked about his dad and Piper´s mum. Apparently his dad had left him and his mum when he was little, like my dad had. Piper´s mother had died 2 years after Piper was born. At 5 to eight I said goodbye to Percy and we agreed to meet again. I made my way back to Annabeth´s house, feeling much better than I had before.

**AN: So here´s chapter 3 I´m sorry it took so long but my Ipad broke and it took a while to get a computer for me. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you like longer chapters like this. XOXO SillyGeekyMe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished speaking was overwhelming. Every word that came from his mouth was either bullshit or irrelevant. My dad had told me to be nice to him, talk to him, get to know him, but he was so annoying. I was on the sofa, trying to read a book. He was sitting in an armchair next to me.

"I made a friend yesterday. You met him didn´t you?" he asked and I nodded, reading the same sentence for the third time. "I think he has a crush on you." He went on. I looked up, he was smirking. "What?" I asked. As if anyone would have a crush on me. Piper Mclean, the kleptomaniac with the famous father. "Well, he definitely liked you." Percy explained and I laughed, a sarcastic, short laugh. "That´s because he doesn´t know me." I said and Percy smiled. "I think if he knew you he´d be in love with you." He said and I couldn´t decide whether it was a compliment or not. I decided to glare at him anyway. "Do you like the house?" he asked and I gave up on my book. "Yes, but I liked my old house much better." I answered. "Listen, Piper, I know you don´t like me, but we´re in this together now. We´re a family now and as much as you hate that we will have to figure out some way to live together. I don´t know about you but I´ve always wanted a sister, so we can work together and pretend to be a happy family, or we can be assholes and ignore each other, which I´m not going to do." He announced. I rolled my eyes "Ignoring each other seems like a pretty good idea." I said. "Not happening." Percy told me and I realised that he was just as stubborn as I was. "Ugh, fine. But I´m not gonna be nice to you." I agreed. "Deal."

So I couldn´t ignore him anymore. But I decided that I could make this unnecessary conversation a bit better by deciding what we would talk about. "So, are you looking forward to school?" I asked. School was boring, Percy was annoying. Maybe 2 bad things made 1 good thing? "Not really. Kinda sucks when you´re ADHD." He answered. "Tell me about it." We were both ADHD. "What did you think of Jason?"He inquired. "He was cute. Got all nervous when I talked to him. And he´s hot." I replied. "Do you wanna date him?" He asked. "Heck if I know." I hadn´t thought about it. Sure he was cute, definitely my type, but I didn´t know if anyone would want to date me. And I didn´t even know Jason. He might have been a serial killer and I wouldn´t have known. "What about you? Any girls you wanna date?" I changed the topic. He shrugged "nah." Surprise. "I think I´ll go out tonight." I said matter of factly. "Wanna come?" I asked. If he came with me I´d not get so many catcalls. And he needed a social life. "Sure. I´ll just ask my mum." He said. I shook my head smiling. The kid adored his mum. "Fine. I´ll get ready." I said and went up the stairs.

'Getting ready' took about 15 minutes. I changed my shorts and tanktop for a black dress that hugged my body and threw on a pair of boots. Then I added some make-up to my face. Just Mascara and eye shadow, enough to emphasize the colours of my eyes. I drowned my hair in a cloud of hairspray, accidently breathing some in, which lead to a coughing fit. As I went out the door I put in a pair of feather earrings in. "Percy? You ready?" I yelled. He emerged from his room, wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans. "No need to dress up." I remarked as he frowned at the length of my dress. "Let´s go."I said. We made our way downstairs and saw our parents sitting at the kitchen table. "We´re going out. Don´t wait up." I announced, striding out the door. Percy yelled a goodbye and came after me. "Do you always talk to your dad like that?" He asked and I frowned at him. "Like what?" I asked. "Like you´re angry or something."He said. "Dunno. I just talk to him the way I want to. He doesn´t even listen half the time." I answered. "Oh" was all Percy said. For all I knew he got along great with his mum. But my dad was a famous actor and hardly spent time with me. He did his best but it was still hard for me. I was ADHD and I was definitely not getting attention. Which is why I started stealing. Not like my dad was gonna do anything about it. He was always working or too tired to deal with my shit.  
"Where exactly are we going to?" Percy asked. "Just this little club for people under 18. It´s harmless." I explained. And it really was. No alcohol, no drugs, just dancing and hanging out with people your age. I had found it one night when I was just walking around. I had lived in New York for 2 weeks now, because my father had thought it would be best if we moved to New York instead of Sally and Percy moving to California. So my dad got a new acting agency, found a school that would take me and bought a house. I was out almost every night. I didn´t like the house. It didn´t have a smell yet and even if it got one it wouldn´t be the right smell. My dad had decided that it was good to leave our servants (a cook, a housekeeper and a gardener) back in California since Sally and he could clean the house and cook and the garden wasn´t that big. I missed our housekeeper. Her name was Elena and she was always helping me pick out outfits and talked to me when my dad wasn´t there. She was pretty much the only friend I had. But my dad had insisted that I could talk to Percy now. So I did.

"Do you go to clubs often?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nah. I´m usually at some boarding school so I´m happy when I get to be with my mum." I was at boarding schools too but it made no difference to home.

We reached the club soon enough and got inside. The music was loud enough to dance to but also not too loud so you could still talk. Percy looked at me kinda helpless and I went toward the 'bar' and sat down on a stool. Percy followed. "We´ll have 2 cokes please." I told the bartender. A minute later we had our drinks and began chatting. We talked about my dad´s new film and our school and what we want to do after graduation. Percy had just about no idea what he wanted to do. He considered joining the navy. I was just as clueless. I had a few artistic talents, singing, drawing etc. But I had no idea what good that would do me. I was good with people, especially children so I guess I could be a teacher.  
Percy told me about a summer-camp, starting the next week, where he was a counsellor. I thought that that sounded like fun. Good for him.

After half an hour of talking we decided to dance. I wasn´t gonna dance with Percy so I told him to find a girl and went to get myself a guy. After one look at boys currently dancing, I decided to check the tables and see if anyone (hot) was sitting around.  
When I turned my head, I saw him. Jason. He was sitting with a blonde girl and a black haired girl in a little booth. I thought 'Oh Whatever.' And approached them.

I sat down in their booth without asking. The only free spot was next to the black haired girl, who glared daggers at me. "Hello." I said. The two girls still glared at me. "Hey, Piper." Jason said. The girls looked at him. "You know her?" the black haired girl asked. "Yeah, we met today. I helped her brother move in." Jason explained. The two were still glaring. "That´s my sister, Thalia and this is our friend Annabeth." He indicated the girls. "I´m Piper." I said. Other people might not have my confidence in this situation, but I´d spent my life going to launch parties, premiers and red carpets, which involved talking to a lot of people I didn´t know. "D`you wanna dance?" I asked Jason. He blushed, stammered a "Um.. uh... yeah..sure." and got up. I rose to my feet and went to the small dance floor with him.  
To my surprise, Jason was a good dancer. He never stepped on my feet, held just the right distance between us to not make it awkward and had an incredibly elegant way of moving his body. The music was quite fast pace, but I wasn´t a bad dancer either (I´d done jazz dance for 3 years) so I wasn´t exhausted. We talked while we danced, which was really nice.  
"I don´t think your sister likes me very much." I said. Jason laughed. "She´s just very guarded. Once you get to know her she´s really nice." He explained. We danced for about 20 minutes. Then Jason said "Hey, uh... can I get your number?" I smiled. Percy had been right. "Sure." We exchanged numbers in a corner, and he promised to call me. It was already 12 o´clock so I decided to look for Percy. I found him, after a quick view over the crowd, to be standing in front of the table that Jason´s sister and friend were sitting at. He seemed to have done something wrong, because Annabeth was on her feet and shouting at him, while he apologized. I mentally prepared for an escalation of things and marched toward the table. I had been right. Percy had done something wrong, he´d apparently spilled Annabeth´s drink on her shirt. "Oh shit." I whispered when I saw her wet tank top. "Oh shit indeed! What do you even think you´re doing just throwing a drink on my shirt? Are you some kind of pervert or what?" I face palmed while Percy tried to talk himself out of it. "I... No, it was an accident, I slipped and hit the drink! I didn´t mean to!" "Just get her a new drink and then we´ll go home, god damn it." I sighed and they both stared at me. Then they started talking at once, which made me understand nothing but pieces of the phrases like "probably can´t carry a drink", "unfair", "idiot", "accident", and "wet shirt", also some very inventive swearwords. "You, drink, now!" I ordered Percy again. "I apologize for my brother. He doesn´t mean to be rude, he´s ADHD, which makes him move quite a lot... I´m sorry." I said to Annabeth. "Well, I´m ADHD too and I didn´t throw my drink on his shirt." Annabeth answered. "You still can." Thalia suggested. Jason had sat down next to her and was now staring at her. "Sure, but I won´t pay either of your hospital bills once you´re done with each other." I said. Percy came back with the drink. "I´m really sorry" he said again. "Oh, it´s alright." Annabeth said. Percy looked kinda shocked. Then, Annabeth emptied her new drink over his head and he looked even more shocked. He wiped his eyes, pushed his hair back, and glared at her. "I guess we´re even then." He said and walked away. "Come on Pipes." He said as he passed me. I laughed with Thalia and Jason, even Annabeth was smirking. "Bye!" I called to Jason and the girls as I headed for the door, where a wet Percy was waiting outside. Maybe he wasn´t so boring after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

So, you might ask yourself why I threw that drink in that girls face. It was an accident, I swear! It went down like this:  
After I´d left Piper I was looking for a girl to dance with. So when this redheaded girl asked me to dance I said yes. So I danced with the redhead, Rachel. She was nice. She´s an artist and she said she´d like to paint me some day. I was like 'okay' so she gave me her number. I offered to buy her a drink but she said she had to go. I saw that Piper was dancing with a blond dude, who I later found out was Jason, so I guessed we wouldn´t be going home soon. I looked around to see if any tables were free, but non were. I then decided to sit with two girls. I approached their table and greeted them. They both glared at me and rolled their eyes. I asked if I could sit with them or offer them a drink. The black haired one said "We´ve already got drinks." Which they did. So I asked if I could sit down. Of course, the blonde one said "No". Now I´m not some kind of creep or anything. I didn´t mean to throw that glass over. But I was taking my hands off the table in an 'I give up' kind of gesture, and graceful as I am, I brushed her glass, then tried to catch it, causing it to spill on her shirt. Oops.  
Thankfully, Piper came to my aid. Jason sat down next to the black haired one but I hardly noticed because I was apologizing, while the blonde girl insulted me. Piper told me to get a drink and the next thing I know, it´s in my face. So I decided to wait outside. Piper came out a minute after me, laughing heartily. Thanks, sis. Then again, she said she wouldn´t be nice to me. "Good job, Percy. Let´s get you home." She said, still laughing.

At home I took a shower and then went to bed. I don´t remember what I dreamt but when my mum woke me up, it felt like I´d gone to bed only seconds before. I had breakfast with my family. No one talked. My stepdad was doing something on his smartphone, my mum read a newspaper and Piper and I ate our food in silence. It was a Saturday morning and I´d be heading out to long Island for a job as a summer camp counsellor this afternoon. After breakfast I went to my room and started putting things out of my boxes into a backpack that I´d take with me. When I was done, I went downstairs to say goodbye to my family. Piper was lying on the sofa, looking bored and checking her phone. Mum was searching for something in her handbag. My stepdad was trying to talk to Piper, who ignored him. "Piper we can´t just leave you alone for 4 weeks!" He said. Piper stared at her phone. "You´re coming with us or you´re staying with your Grandpa. Piper! Would you answer me?!" Piper rolled her eyes, then looked at her dad and said "I´m 15, dad. I can take care of myself." She had been arguing with her dad because he and my mum were going on vacation on Monday. Piper didn´t want to come, but my parents didn´t want to leave her alone. Probably because Piper wasn´t known for good behaviour. Her dad wasn´t home a lot and she was always in trouble when he came back. "Piper, if I leave you alone, I need to know that I can trust you. Every time I leave you alone, you get into trouble. We have to be sure that you won´t get into trouble." He said. "I told you I can take care of myself. I won´t get into trouble. Just leave me alone and grandpa can check in every other day." Piper answered. I cleared my throat. "Uhm...Mum? We have to go." I reminded her. My mum looked up and smiled. "Oh sure honey, say goodbye to Tristan and Piper." I said goodbye to my stepdad and hugged Piper. My mum and I got into the car. With one more look at the house that didn´t quite feel like home yet, we drove off.

The camp was on Long Island, right at the shore. It was called camp half blood, though no one knew why. I´d gone there for multiple years when I was a kid, but they only take campers up to the age of 14. Luckily, I got a job as counsellor. I liked working with kids and I knew all the activities. There was a lot to do. A lot of outdoor stuff like hiking, rock climbing, canoeing, archery, and the ever popular capture the flag. There were also art classes, music classes and dance classes. There was also a science/crafting activity called bunker 9. I don´t know why it´s called that. Anyway, I was gonna be the head counsellor for hiking, rock climbing and canoeing. As far as I knew there were 2 other head counsellors. I didn´t know who it was gonna be though. My mum dropped me off in front of the camp. "Bye have a good holiday!" I said. "Have fun." My mum answered, then she waved and drove off.

The first thing I did was report to the big house, a blue house where the camp directer and the head of activities always stayed. I went into the living room, where Chiron, the head of activities was waiting. "Hey Chiron." I greeted him. "Ah, hello Percy. Glad you´re here. I heard you moved." He said. "Yeah, moved into a house with my stepfather and stepsister." I told him. "Good. Anyway, here are the lists for your activities. And also, we´ve only got 2 counsellors this year because one of our volunteers got injured and can´t be here, so you´ll take your three classes alone and then you and our other counsellor will share the three classes that are currently unmanned. That means, you and Annabeth will be counselling music, art, and capture the flag together. Is that alright?" He asked. "Sure." I said. I wasn´t really good at those three but I guessed it couldn´t be that hard.  
Then a girl came down the stairs and into the living room. She seemed strangely familiar. She had long blonde hair, grey eyes and was already wearing one of the orange camp t-shirts. Then I remembered her. She was the girl I´d thrown a drink over the night before. Uh oh. She seemed to remember me too, because she said "Oh shit, it´s you." and glared at me. Chiron looked from her to me and asked "Is there a problem Annabeth?" She frowned. "No, I´m just glad that he´s not counselling archery. He might accidently hurt someone." Okay, I guess I deserved that. Chiron still looked confused, but apparently he decided to ignore it. "Okay. You guys will be sleeping in the counsellor cabin." "We´re sharing a cabin?" I asked. "Yes. It´s a big cabin, you´ll have your own space. But we have so many campers this year that we won´t be able to give 2 cabins up for the counsellors. I´m sure you´ll manage. Anyway, activities start tomorrow morning, your schedules are in your cabin, you´ll be eating at the counsellor table and at the end of the summer you´ll be doing the cabin inspections. Also you will do curfew patrol every night. You don´t have a curfew but please don´t be noisy after curfew. If you have any questions, just find us here in the big house at any time." He explained. We nodded. I shouldered my back pack and went out the door. Annabeth followed after me. "So, I guess we never actually introduced ourselves. I´m Annabeth. If possible please avoid throwing drinks down my shirt while we´re here." She said. "I´m Percy, and I´m not planning to throw drinks down your shirt." I said. She smiled. "Good." We reached the cabin. It was a small stone house with a wooden door, which had the word 'Counsellor' written on it. It was the last cabin in the half circle that they formed. On the right side were the girls´ cabins and on the left were the boys´. I opened the door to the counsellors´ cabin and went in. It really was a rather large room. With one bunk bed on each wall, a long table in front of the back wall and two doors that led to the bathrooms. We each had one shelf to put our clothes into. I went to the left side and Annabeth took the bed on the right. It wasn´t late yet so I asked: "Do you wanna do something?" Annabeth stared at me. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Take a look around, talk to the campers, something like that." I explained. She considered, then shrugged and said: "sure".  
We went to the campfire, where most kids hung out, even though there was no fire yet. We sat down next to some of the older campers who knew us from previous summers. I didn´t even know that Annabeth had gone to the camp before. I´d never seen her here. But I wasn´t very observant. We talked to the campers until it was time for dinner. Annabeth and I got our lists from our cabin. It was a tradition that the counsellors presented the activities after the first dinner. When we came into the dining pavilion, most tables were packed with kids. The youngest were maybe 7 the oldest were 14. Annabeth and I sat down at our table. It only had four seats because there usually weren´t more than four counsellors. We sat opposite each other. A couple of kids were looking at us. Then they started giggling.  
Chiron and Mr. D, the director, were sitting at the head table. Mr. D was holding his annual new year's speech. It went like this every year: "Nice to have you back. That´s Chiron. If you have a problem tell him. And don´t annoy me. Enjoy your summer." Then we all got our food and ate. That was usually pretty uneventful. Unless there was a food fight, which didn´t happen that often. After dinner, Annabeth and I got up and stood in front of the campers. We had a whispered discussion as we made our way to the front. "I´ll start with my workshops, then you do yours and we do the others together." She said. "Okay." I said. "Have you ever taken music and art? Because the last time I did was when I was 8 and I wasn´t good." I confessed. She smiled. "Don´t worry, you can present capture the flag." She said. Then we were at the front and the children started to get quieter. Annabeth began speaking. "Hey everyone. I´m Annabeth and this is Percy. We´ll be the counsellors for your activities this summer. We will teach you and be your friends. We want you to have fun. That´s why we have a lot of different activities that you can choose from. You can choose between 8 classes. Music, art, dance, archery, hiking, canoeing, rock climbing and our science and crafts project, Bunker 9. Also there will be capture the flag every Sunday. Now we will introduce our courses and hand out the forms. If you want to join a course simply write your name down on the sheet and check the schedule on your cabin door for when that class is. The first class I´ll introduce is dance. In dance you will learn a lot of basics in different styles of dance, like ballet, jazz, contemporary, hip hop and latin. You don´t need any previous experience to be a part of this or any other class. Here´s the form." She took a sheet of paper and handed it to a kid in the first row. "The next is archery, this class is just what it sounds like, you get a bow and arrow and we´ll teach you how to use it. Here´s the form. Then there´s Bunker 9. It´s a great opportunity for everyone who´s creative and wants to build or invent things. Here´s the form. Now Percy will tell you about his classes." She stepped back and I started speaking. "Hey everyone. I´m Percy and I´ll be your counsellor for hiking, canoeing and rock climbing. I think it´s pretty clear what we´re gonna do. In hiking we´ll explore the woods. In canoeing we´ll take a canoe ride on the river and in rock climbing we´ll climb the mountains. They´re all loads of fun. Here are the forms." I handed out my three forms. Annabeth started explaining that we were also going to teach music and art. I handed out the forms to that while she talked. When she was done, I explained capture the flag. "Every Sunday, we´ll divide you into 2 teams and hide 2 flags in the forest. Your goal will be to get the other teams´ flag first. Annabeth and I will each keep an eye on one team,but we won´t participate. There is no form for capture the flag because we want everyone to be a part of it." When I was done, Annabeth asked "Any questions?" A girl raised her hand. "Yes." Annabeth said and pointed at her. "Are you two a couple?" the girl asked and her friends started giggling. "No." We said simultaneously. "Okay. If there are no more questions just keep passing around the forms and when you´ve all passed them around just hand them back to us." Annabeth said and we went back to our table. The kids waited till all the forms were passed through and then went to bed. The kid that had sat at the very front gave us all the forms back. "Thank you." Annabeth said. The kid mumbled "No problem" and left. We left as well, making our way back to our cabin. I was really looking forward to this summer.

**AN: Hey everyone! So this is the last week of my easter break so I`m trying to get as much writing done as possible. I probably won´t be able to update as much when school starts again. **** Hope you like the story. Please leave a review. XOXO SillyGeekyMe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

Outside our cabin, the wind howled through the trees, while inside it was cozy and warm. Every cabin had a little fireplace. We currently sat on the desk, checking our schedules. "So tomorrows first class is hiking. Then Archery and then music." Percy said and I nodded. "We have to be up at eight. And curfew is at 10." I said. "Good." Percy said. "Is it time for curfew patrol yet?" He asked. "Yeah. It´s almost 10." I said.

Curfew patrol was alright. We had quite a fun time. Most of the campers were already in bed, the older ones were usually reading or playing games like truth or dare. We told them "Don´t stay up too long guys." Because we´d been those kids just a year ago. While we walked from cabin to cabin, Percy and I talked about our life and our parents. Apparently he had a step sister called Piper, the girl from the bar who´d danced with Jason. I told him that I had two step brothers, who lived in San Francisco with their mum. I lived in New York with my dad. I told Percy about Thalia and Jason. He was a really good listener, he asked a lot of questions, but I didn´t mind. We made our way around the circle of cabins, opening every door, looking in and saying something along the lines of "Time for bed, people." When we were done we went back to our cabin. Percy asked "Would it be bad if I snored?" I snorted. "I´ll wake you up if it annoys me. Don´t worry." Back in the cabin, I grabbed my pyjamas and went to my bathroom. Percy went to his. Ten minutes later, I left my bathroom to find Percy in a pair of SpongeBob shorts and an aqua man t-shirt. I laughed and said "Nice Pyjamas, seaweedbrain." He looked over and smirked. "Well we can´t all look quite as fancy as you, owlface." I was wearing black leggings and a grey hoodie with an owl on it. "Whatever. Does it bother you if I read?" I asked. He shook his head and put out the light on his bed. "Good night, owlface." "Good night, seaweedbrain." And he went to sleep.  
I read for about 30 minutes, then Percy did start to snore. I sighed and threw my pillow at him. I hit his head and he jolted awake. "What? Where are my blue pancakes?" Wtf? I snapped my fingers to get his attention. He looked over at me, startled. "You were snoring" I explained. "Give me my pillow please." He did and I told him: "I won´t mind once I´m asleep. Just wait a couple of minutes till you go back to sleep." He said something, but I didn´t hear it, already falling asleep.

The next day we got woken up by my phone´s alarm clock, which played a Tegan and Sara song on a volume that was definitely too loud for 7:30. Percy sat up and glared at me while I groaned and pushed the snooze button. "Well, I know who´s alarm we´re using tomorrow!" Percy said, climbing out of his bed. "Cut me some slack, seaweedbrain!" I half said half yawned. "Whatever, owlface." Apparently those were our new nicknames for each other. We each went to our bathrooms, getting ready for our first day. When we were done, we decided that I ought to wake the girls and Percy out to wake the boys. I was pretty sure that the girls I the cabins for 13/14 year olds had their own alarm clocks, but I opened the door anyways. I had been right, most of the girls were getting dressed, doing their hair or texting someone. "15 minutes till breakfast!" I yelled, closing the door again. I did the same for all the other cabins on my side. When I was done I looked over to find that Percy just opened the door, yelled "GOOD MORNING!" and moved on. He was weird. He met me in the middle of the half circle and asked "May I escort you to breakfast, my lady?" In a seriously terrible British accent. I nodded and let him loop his arm through mine.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. The kids were either half asleep or completely hyper. A couple of 12 year olds kept glancing over at Percy and me and giggled. I didn´t know what they were thinking, but since they´d asked us about our relationship, I assumed they thought we were dating. As if.

The first activity on today's schedule was hiking, which was Percy´s thing, so I stayed behind with the other campers. I asked them whether they wanted to do anything or just chill. They all wanted to chill so I suggested that we could go down to the lake and relax there. I had to keep an eye on them and I couldn´t let them go into their cabins. So ten minutes later I was sitting on a blanket in front of the lake with a couple of campers. I let them do their thing and tried to read. There were a couple of younger kids with me, who thought I shouldn´t be reading. They came up with a question or just a random fact every five minutes. I didn´t mind though. I liked the kids and they were as entertaining as any book.  
It was a warm day. The kids were cheerful and nearly freaked out when they saw a fish in the lake. I looked at my watch and saw that an hour was already over. "Alright guys, you´ve got 10 minutes till archery class. Percy and the others should be back soon. Let´s get back to the cabins." I said and the kids started racing each other back to the cabins. I picked up my blanket and book, making my way back.

Back at the cabins, I saw Percy was just coming back with his group as well. The next class was archery so I quickly headed to my cabin and got my bow. When I was about to leave, percy entered. "Hey." I said. He smiled. "Would you mind if I took the kids who don't have archery class down to the shore?" He asked. "No, do whatever you want." I told him and headed out.

Archery class was fun. The kids were usually inexperienced and didn´t quite get what they were supposed to do. I did my best to show them. Still, I had the feeling not many of them would be able to ever shoot something moving. After class I met up with Percy and we discussed what to do in Music class. We both had no idea what to do so we decided to sing. Percy and I both knew a bit of guitar so we managed 3 songs with crappy guitar music. The kids didn´t mind. After class we just hung out at the beach with the older campers. We talked about a lot of things. It was a really great time. I had a feeling it would be a really great summer as well.

**AN: So here´s chapter 6! It´s kinda lame but I couldn´t think of a better plot for this... sorry. I also uploaded a oneshot about Rachel and Apollo and I´d be really glad if you checked it out. Please leave a review and I´ll try to upload the next chapter SillyGeekyMe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thalia **  
I was carried along by the crowd. It was a busy day. It was the first Tuesday of the summer holidays. I was on my way to the dance studio I used to dance at. Annabeth had asked the dance teacher if I could get a job at the studio over the summer. After I had explained my situation and why I´d had to stop dancing the teacher had offered me to train the group of kids that had signed up for a summer course. I had agreed, so now I was walking through the crowded streets trying not to be late. I reached the dance studio just in time. My old dance teacher greeted me and gave me a clip board with a list of attendees and a couple of exercises I ought to teach them. She told me that we could discuss payment later and I left for the class. When I entered the studio about 15 kids looked at me. "Hi." I greeted. I got a couple of replies and a couple of shy glances. I remembered my first class. I had been 3 years old and immediately befriended Annabeth. I smiled at the memory as I looked at the kids. I sat down on the floor and told the kids to sit down around me. I started introducing myself. "Hey everyone, my name is Thalia and I´m 16. I´ll be teaching you guys for the next couple of weeks. I´ve been dancing for about 7 years and I dance ballet, hip hop and contemporary. So if any of you want to have a contemporary or hip hop lesson I can arrange that. Now I´d like everyone to say their name, their age and their favourite stile of dance." I indicated that the kid sitting next to me should start. "I´m Katie, I´m 12 and I like ballet." The rest of the kids introduced themselves and I counted 11 girls and 5 boys. "Okay so we´ll do some basic ballet positions today, but first we´re gonna stretch." I said and started the lesson.

After the lesson I met with the company owner, Mrs. Dare and my former teacher Mrs. Venus. Mrs. Venus told me that I would get 30 dollars for every lesson I gave. That seemed too much but I knew that I still had to pay our rent for the last 3 months so I didn´t object. Mrs. Dare said: "Thalia, we know you´re a talented dancer and we would definitely want you to continue dancing at our company. We were very sad when Annabeth informed us that you had chosen to stop dancing. We have considered your circumstances and decided to give you a spot in our junior dance company. You will train 4 times a week and visit a competition every second weekend. That is, if you agree." I was speechless. I knew Annabeth was in the junior dance company, but Annabeth had years of training that I never got. "I would love that, but are you sure that I would be able to keep up with the team?" I asked. "I´m sure you will do what you can to be as good as the other team members. Of course, we´ll be here to help you." Mrs. Venus told me. I nodded "Well, thank you very much. I would love to!" We discussed the details and I left.

As I made my way back I thought about the opportunity they had just given me. If I could keep up with the girls in the junior dance company, I could join an actual company one day, or I could get a better job at the studio. I would be able to pay off all the bills my mum had left me. Maybe I could actually buy something for Jason. I was very happy, but I knew I would have to work hard to keep up with the other girls. I couldn´t wait to tell Annabeth. I´d call her in the evening.

When I was back at Annabeth´s house, I changed into sports gear and went for a run. I had to get into shape. When I was back from the run I practised some ballet moves. I had to stop after an hour because I suddenly felt dizzy. I wanted to continue my training but I knew I´d probably faint if I did so I hit the shower instead.

After taking a shower I took a walk. I needed to move. I couldn´t stand just sitting around. It was the worst feeling for me. I didn´t like it, because I felt dirty whenever I wasn´t moving. I felt fat. I felt out of control. It wasn´t something I could cope with. So I took a walk.

I walked for an hour but was back by dinner. Mrs. Chase had made pasta for dinner. Noodles with a thick cheesy sauce. I knew they wouldn´t let me go to bed without eating so I took small bites in between sips of water. I felt so dirty. It was like I was poisoning my clean body. I had always been the one in control of what I ate. I had chosen clean things that would not stain my body, but I knew that I couldn´t demand anything like that from Mr. and Mrs. Chase. They would notice, get 'help' or worse, call my dad. But I wouldn´t allow it. I was in control of my body. I was in control of my food. I was in control. That thought calmed me. I was in control. I left half of the food on my plate and said I wasn´t hungry. They believed me. I was in control.

**AN: So I don´t know if it was this clear in the previous chapters, but Thalia has an eating disorder. I know that it´s a serious issue, which is why I chose to write about it. If you have an eating disorder or know anyone with an eating disorder please get help! I hope this doesn´t offend anyone. **

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! XOXO SillyGeekyMe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper**

They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later. My family history was messed up enough. My dad was Cherokee, my mum was French. And then, when I was 2 my mum had died. The official story had been that she had had a heart attack. Of course, my dad had told that to me too. I only understood much later what dying meant, that my mum would never come back. I had believed that she was just on some kind of holiday. But when I was about 4, I asked my dad when my mum would come back. He explained to me, again, what dying meant and I started to understand. So I cried myself to sleep for 3 weeks.

Obviously my dad didn't know how upset I was. He was never home. I went through about 6 nannies. They were all convinced I was a little Satan. I was loud and annoying and as soon as there was a new rule, I broke it. My dad couldn´t do anything about it. He was usually in some other country shooting a movie. He asked his father to look after me every now and then. I was always nice to my grandpa. He was the only person who understood me. He wanted to spend time with me. That´s why I was nice to him. Anyway, I got older, found more rules I could break, did some seriously dumb stuff and still didn´t get my dad´s attention.

Now you might ask yourself what my family´s secret was. As I mentioned before, the official story was that my mum died because of a heart attack. The truth? She committed suicide. My grandpa told me when I was 14. He thought it would be better if I knew. He told me that she was depressed. Dad was never home and I was too much for her. So basically I was the reason she killed herself... yeah, we were a very dysfunctional family.

It´s changed now... I had been to several boarding schools. I guess they were supposed to change me, make me a better person. It seems to me they failed. I mean, I´m a great person (if I may say so myself), but I still have ADHD and I sort of steal stuff. When I say 'sort of steal stuff' I don´t mean the occasional shop lifting. I mean borrowing my step mum´s car and going on a spontaneous road trip. With a boy I´d met a week ago. I really didn´t see the good those boarding schools did me.

Anyway. I went on a road trip with Jason. Why? Boredom. My parents had left me alone, they probably knew I was gonna screw up. I had told them to leave, but they knew it was a bad idea. Still, they went to the airport and left me alone. First mistake. They also thought it would be better to hide the car keys because I was only 15. Well, there is no hiding place Piper Mclean won´t find. That was their second mistake. I dug through half the house until I found them under a loose floorboard. I thought to myself "If I have the key it´s not stealing." So I called Jason.

"Where are you?" I asked.  
"I´m home. Why?" He answered.  
"I´ll pick you up. We´re going on a road trip." I said.  
"Wait what?" He asked. I hung up.

I pulled up in front of Jason´s house. He was sitting on the porch trying to call me. Being the responsible illegal driver I was, I didn´t answer. I rolled down the window and yelled "Get in already!" Jason looked up and grinned.  
He walked around the car and got in.  
"Where exactly are we going?" He asked.  
"Well, I think it would be nice to see a bit of sea. How about Long Island?" I said. "First: You´re bad at wordplays and second: Long Island sounds great. Do we have an occasion?" He answered.  
"I´m bored." I told him and started driving.  
"Do you have a license?" He asked, sounding astonished.  
"Kinda..." I replied, not looking at him. He turned to me and started talking about police and jail. I didn´t listen. We were already driving, no point going back now. I waited till he had calmed down before saying: "I´m not gonna kidnap you or anything. I just wanna have some fun. We´ll be back home by tonight." Jason looked like he didn´t like the idea much but he said nothing.

On the highway, Jason asked about Percy. I told him that he was at a summer camp. Jason told me that Annabeth was at a summer camp to. "How funny would it be if they were at the same camp?" He asked. "Imagine if they started dating." I added. Jason laughed. "We could call them Percabeth." We both laughed. "Totally! I bet they would start calling us Jiper then" I said. He laughed again. It was a really nice ride. We had a lot of fun.

Upon arriving on long Island, I parked the car and we went down to the beach. We just sat there and talked for a while. After a while Jason told me that his sister was a ballerina, which I wouldn´t have thought when I saw her. The girl had black hair, which was cut shorter then my brother´s and she wore a leatherjacket with punk buttons. But who was I to talk. I was a dancer myself and most people thought I was more of a surfer girl, which I was too. "Are you a dancer too?" I asked. "Not really, but Thalia took me to class a lot when I was little so I know some basics. And she forced me to dance with her every now and then." I nodded. "I can picture that. Do you wanna dance?" I asked. "With you?" Jason said, startled. "No, with my father." I said sarcastically. I stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and I pulled him up so he was standing right in front of me. He was taller than me, but it wasn´t an awkward height difference. I took his hand and we started dancing. I pulled out my phone and started a song. 'Smile' by Mikky Echo came on. We danced through the song, and the next one, and the next one. "Oh my god, that´s Tristan Mclean´s daughter! Quick take a photo" Someone yelled. "Shit." I said. I let go of Jason, picked up my things and told him to run back to the car.

We raced to the car. Jason yelled questions but I didn´t understand them because of the wind rushing through my ears. I threw open the door, got in and started driving as soon as Jason had closed his door. "Piper, what the fuck was that?" he asked. I swallowed. "You know how I told you my dad´s not home a lot? That´s because he´s Tristan Mclean. The famous actor. So Whenever I go somewhere, there will most likely be paparazzi there. I´m sorry, I didn´t want to drag you into this." Jason was quiet for a while. Then he said "So this happens a lot?" I nodded. "Yeah." "That´s so disrespectful." He said. "I´m used to it." I said. "You shouldn´t have to be." He commented.

We drove back home and Jason asked some questions about my dad and how I´d grown up. When we were about 20 minutes away from our home, the cops pulled us over. "well, we´re screwed." I commented as a cop made his way over to my 'borrowed' car. Jason put his face in his hands. "We´re so screwed."

**AN: So there´s the new chapter. By the way, I´m not American so if I write about road trips that are impossible to drive in one day please ignore it. I also don´t know the laws and with what age your allowed to drive so I´ll just write it the way I want to. I hope that doesn´t annoy you. Please leave a review! XOXO SillyGeekyMe **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason**

The officer made his way over to our car and Piper rolled down the window, smiling. "Hello officer, how can I help you?" The cop frowned. "Uhm, I have to see your license, miss." He said. Piper was still smiling. "Sure. I have it in my purse." She took her bag from the back seat and pulled out her purse. She opened it and made a shocked expression. "Oh my god. I must have forgotten my license at home! I´m so sorry officer. I don´t know how this could have happened." The officer frowned. "So you don´t have a license?" He asked. "Well I have one, at home, but I must have forgotten it." She smiled apologetically at the cop, who frowned again. "Miss, if you don´t have an ID I have to ask you to step out of this car and come to the police station with me." Piper looked shocked. "Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked. I had no idea what she was doing. "Does the name Mclean ring any bells?" She asked. "Miss, please step out of the vehicle or I will have to remove you forcefully." He went on. "Mclean as in John Mclean, police chief? Your boss." Piper said. "What about him?" Now Piper had his attention. "Well he just happens to be my uncle and if you don´t get away from my car I will call him and report you." Piper said. I wasn´t sure if this was the best idea. "Miss, if you´re breaking the law it doesn´t matter who your family is." The cop said. I thought we were going to jail but Piper kept gambling. "That´s it, I´m calling him." She said and pulled out her phone. She held the phone to her ear and started talking. "Uncle John? Yeah, it´s Piper. No, everything´s fine, I´m just kinda driving around and I forgot my license at home and now there´s this cop who wants me to go to jail even though I didn´t do anything wrong." She waited, then handed the cop her phone. "He wants to speak with you." She said and smiled. The cop turned around and talked to Piper´s uncle. "Piper are you sure about this? We´re both too pretty to go to jail!" I asked. "Relax, Jason, my uncle will sort this out and I have a great lawyer. We won´t go to jail." She said. The cop came back and gave Piper her phone. "I´m gonna let you go for now, but if I ever catch you driving without a license again, you´re going to jail." He said. Then he turned and walked back to his car. "See? This happens a lot." She said. "What happens a lot?" I asked. "The almost getting arrested or the calling your family to get you out of trouble?" She smiled. "Both." She answered. I shook my head, but I couldn´t help smiling. I had my own police record. Not because of driving. I had been arrested for trespassing on private property, but I told them that I thought it was my grandma´s house so they let me go again. I hadn´t been trespassing. I mean, technically I had, but just because Leo had made a bet with me that he could run into a public building, do a dance and leave faster than I could. So we had Reyna stop the time and went in together. Leo really was faster than me, which is why I was the only one who got arrested. It was a stupid incident. I decided to tell Piper about it. She grinned. "I´ll have to meet this Leo guy." Was all she said.

Ten minutes later I was back home and just in time to have dinner with the Chase´s and my sister. They asked me what I´d done that day and I told them I´d been over at a friend´s house just hanging out. Thalia gave me one of her 'talk to you later looks' but didn´t say anything. Dinner was otherwise uneventful. Thalia told us about her new job. The chases talked about their holiday. They were going to fly to Hawaii with Annabeth´s brothers for a week. They had asked Thalia and me to take care of the house for the week, since Annabeth was still at the summer camp. Of course we had agreed, we had nowhere else to live (our old landlord had called and told us that our flat was on sale again) and they were nice enough to let us live here so the least we could do was take care of their house. After dinner I went upstairs to my room. I took my phone out of my pocket.  
One new message from Piper: _See you again tomorrow?  
_I unlocked my phone and typed an answer: _Promise you won´t get me arrested and I´m in._  
She sent me a winking emoji back and I smiled. That girl was something special.

About half an hour later, Thalia came into my room. "Spill!" she said, sitting down on my bed. "There´s this girl..." I started. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Her name´s Piper. She lives down the street and I met her last week." I went on. Thalia smirked. "So today we went on a roadtrip. But she doesn´t really have a driving license. And we sorta got into a police control..." Thalia´s head snapped up. "YOU WHAT?" she yelled. "Shhhh! It wasn´t bad. Her uncle is the police chief. She called him and we got off." Thalia frowned. "What the fuck do you mean? Do you have any idea how fucked we are if you get arrested again?!" Thalia screamed. "We don´t have any money! You are old enough to get arrested and I can´t buy you out, nor can I get you a lawyer! So either you get your shit together or you´ll end up in jail! And we both know that you´re too pretty for jail!" She finished. "I know Thals, it´s just... Piper, she´s so relaxed, no matter what happens. It´s nice to spend time with someone who doesn´t worry about everything. I could just forget everything." Thalia smiled at me. "I know and I want you to have that, but please don´t fuck up." She said. I nodded "I will. I´m sorry." She wished me good night and left.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I looked at my phone again and saw that I had a text from Piper: _OMG. Percy just called me and he´s actually at the same camp as Annabeth lmfao! They´re the counsellors. I think this is extremely funny... _

I sent back a message: _HAhaha that´s really funny! Percabeth is happening!_

This was gonna get interesting.

**Hello! New chapter wooohoo. Please leave me a review and tell me if the texting bothers you. I hope you like it. XOXO SillyGeekyMe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy**

The summer flew by while I was at camp. I loved teaching classes and working with the children. The kids at camp were all really nice and easy to work with. They had fun in the workshops and really wanted to learn something. Which is why Annabeth and I had fun teaching them. We were becoming a really good team.

On our last day, Annabeth and I were lying in the sand on the shore. We had done this a lot, ever since Annabeth had read a book at the beach one day and I´d pushed her over, causing her to fall into the sand. She had then Judo flipped me and we had both fallen into the sand and laughed.  
Annabeth had been telling me a lot about her and I´d told her everything about me. Now we just talked about weird things and made up scenarios. "What would you do if you were invisible?" she asked. "Play pranks on people without taking the blame." I answered. "If you had 1 wish, what would it be?" I asked. "A thousand more wishes." She said. "That´s cheating." I told her. "Whatever, seaweedbrain. If you could move to any country where would you go?" She asked. "Well, probably Australia." Annabeth stared at me. "Why would you go to Australia?" she sounded kind of offended. "It´s warm, it´s beautiful... Why wouldn´t you?" I said. "There are so many spiders and they´re all poisonous." She really had a thing about spiders. A week ago I´d come into the counsellor cabin to find Annabeth screaming at a Spider on the other side of the room. I smiled at the memory and got up. I held my hand out to Annabeth and helped her up. "Guess it´s time to go." I said. She nodded. "We´d better get packing."

After 20 minutes we had finished packing our bags and cleaned our cabin. We gathered our paperwork from the desk and made our way to the big house. The campers were saying goodbye to their friends and ran to the cars waiting outside the camp. Chiron was waiting for us in the big house. We handed over our reports and said goodbye. He wished us all the best for the next school term and we told him to call us next year so we could come back. He agreed and said goodbye. Annabeth and I said goodbye and strolled toward the camp exit. She talked about the classes she took and I told her which classes I was taking. Turns out we have English together. I hate English. Annabeth spotted her parents´ car and hugged me. "I´ll see you around." I said. She nodded and walked over to the car. I saw that her friend Thalia was driving. Annabeth waved as she passed me and I waved back but she was already gone.

Ten minutes later, Piper pulled up in my mum´s car. "Get in loser." She ordered. "Nice to see you too. I missed you so much Pipes." I said sarcastically. "Hey, you´ve got to give me some credit for driving here to pick you up!" she said. "Thank you so much your highness!" I said and rolled my eyes.

Back home Piper asked me if I wanted to go over to Jason, Annabeth and Thalia for dinner. "Sure" I said so we left and went over.

Annabeth opened the door as we rang the doorbell. Piper said hi and walked in. I looked at Annabeth for a moment. She was wearing a black sundress and a grey cardigan. Her blonde curls were tumbling over her shoulders. She looked seriously beautiful. "Were you planning on coming in or do you wanna stare a bit more?" Annabeth asked. I looked up "I, ... Oh, uhm sorry. You look gorgeous." I stumbled and she smiled. "Thanks, seaweedbrain. C´mon now." She went in and I followed her. In the living room, Jason and Piper were sitting on the couch while Thalia was in the kitchen. Jason said hi as we came in. Thalia yelled a hello. I greeted them and sat down on the couch next to Piper. Annabeth sat down in an armchair. Jason started talking about things he wanted to do this summer. He was mainly talking to Piper. I wasn´t really listening. My full attention was on Annabeth. The way she kept touching the silver owl earring, how she subconsciously twirled her hair around her finger... After a minute she noticed me staring so I pretended to be interested in the photos on the wall behind her.  
Dinner was ready soon so I could stop staring at Annabeth and stare at my food instead. After dinner the girls insisted on watching Grey´s Anatomy. Jason and I decided to leave them to it and headed up to Jason´s room. I told him about our time at camp and he told me about his date with Piper.

After 2 hours, Annabeth opened the door to Jason´s room and told me that Piper wanted to go home. "Well, guess I´ll go with her. Can´t leave her alone for too long..." I mumbled. Jason smiled. "See you, bro." I said. "Yeah bro." He said.

Annabeth led me downstairs to the front door where Piper was waiting. Her mascara was smudged around her eyes, she always cried when she watched Grey´s Anatomy. Thalia was standing next to her. She opened the door and waited for Piper and me to go out. We exchanged "Bye"s and left.

As soon as the door was closed Piper gave me a look. It was one of her 'Tell me all your secrets' looks that magically caused me to tell her everything. So I told her about the summer and how me and Annabeth had become friends. And how I wanted to be more than friends. Piper smiled. "You have to tell her!" she said. "She probably just wants to be friends. I don´t wanna make things weird between us." I told her. "Oh my god Percy, do you not notice anything? She wanted you to notice her today! No one just dresses up like that! You have to tell her!" she insisted. "It´s not like you told Jason that you like him!" I argued. "What? I... That´s just... don´t change the subject Jackson!" she replied. "You can´t tell me what to do if you don´t do it either!" I yelled. "Okay. Let´s make a deal! Tomorrow we tell them." She suggested. "Fine." I agreed. We shook hands on it and went home. I was scared but also sort of glad for the opportunity. 

**AN: I´m sorry for not updating in a while! I had a bit of a writers block because I don´t really know where I´m currently going with this story but I think I figured most of it out. I also just wanted to say that I have no idea how Americans live and how long the holidays are so if this seems unreal I´m sorry. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. XOXO SillyGeekyMe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thalia**

After our little dinner party I went for a run. I had made salad for dinner so I wouldn´t feel so bad, but I still felt heavy and fat. After the run I took a shower. Annabeth and Jason were watching TV downstairs. I joined them but after half an hour I fell asleep on the couch. I think Jason carried me upstairs because the next morning I woke up in Annabeth´s bed.

Annabeth was sleeping on the mattress on the floor. I rolled over to look at the clock. 4:48 am. Okay. I had to teach dance class at 11, so I could sleep till 10. Good. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn´t seem to fall asleep completely. I was always in the hazy state between sleeping and being awake. I was cold, even though I had two blankets covering me. After 20 minutes of rolling around and thinking about the food I would eat today I got up.

I didn´t expect anyone to be up at 5 am, but when I passed Jason´s room I heard that he was talking. 'He´s probably on the phone with someone' I thought and moved on. I went to the kitchen so I could make breakfast for the others. I ate a slice of bread and drank 2 glasses of water. I prepared the breakfast for Jason and Annabeth and went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see where I had lost fat. I saw the hollow spaces under my cheekbones and the way my collarbones started standing out. A part of me knew that it looked sick and unhealthy, but I still wanted more. Always more.

I didn´t know what to do since it was only 5:30 and I didn´t want to wake anyone up. I decided to go over the dance lesson I had to give today in my head. When I was done with that I practised some dance moves. Today would be my first day with the junior dance company. I knew we would be rehearsing for the fall season when we would have to perform a ballet every weekend. Usually there was one show on Saturday and two on Sunday. There were also shows with the senior company but they followed a different schedule. I hoped that Annabeth and I might make it to the school of American ballet, because that would mean that we could get into the new Yorker company and work as professional ballerinas. That was our dream, ever since we were 5 years old. By the time I had gone over all the dance moves I knew it was 6 o´clock. I did a bit of cardio training, but my heart wasn´t in it.

I sat down on the dinner table with Annabeth´s laptop. I watched some youtube videos to pass some time. I was tired but I knew I couldn´t sleep anyway so I made a cup of coffee and went to the website of our ballet school. I looked at the picture of the junior dance company. There were the girls I knew from when we were little. Annabeth, Rachel (who´s parents own the company) Hazel, Silena, Katie and Drew. There were a couple of girls I didn´t know and then there were the boys. I didn´t know many of them except for Travis, Conner and Will. I had seen a couple of the other boys in school but didn't know their names. I would meet them soon enough. I read through the list of names under the photo but I didn´t recognize any other names.

At 6: 45 my brother came down and sat down across from me.  
"Couldn´t sleep?" he asked.  
"Nah." I answered. "Stayed up all night?" I asked.  
"Yeah" He said. "Coffee?" he asked, pointing at my cup.  
"Yep" I said and pushed the cup over to him. I got up and got a bowl of fruit salad I had prepared for him. "Thank you." He said as he started eating.  
"So how are things with Piper?" I asked and Jason blushed vividly.  
"Good, uhm, yeah. Good." He stammered.  
"Did you call her this morning?" I asked. He looked like he was about to run away.  
"Yes, I called her at 2 am and we kept talking till 6." He mumbled. Jason and I had always talked about relationships with each other. We knew each other best so we could usually tell what would work out for the other.  
"You´ll be cute together." I told him and we started laughing.

At 10:30 I made my way to the dance studio to teach dance class. The lesson was good and the kids were fun to work with. After the lesson I went to the changing room and checked my phone. No messages. Oh well. I went to get some water. Annabeth came 20 minutes before our class would start and we went to the studio to start stretching. Annabeth was wearing a grey leotard with white tights. I was wearing a black leo and black tights. I always wore dark colours. It went better with my hair. We entered the studio to find that we weren´t the first people there. A couple of people were stretching in a corner. We began stretching in a different corner so Annabeth could tell me who was who. I recognized Drew and Silena but had no clue who the others were. Annabeth told me their names. In the next 15 minutes we were joined by the rest of the group. Will and Hazel joined us. Hazel´s brother had given them a ride, since he was Will´s boyfriend. About 5 minutes before the lesson was supposed to start a blond boy came in and went straight toward us. "That´s Luke. He´s insanely talented." Annabeth whispered to me. I looked at Luke. He was half-smiling, his blue eyes sparkling. "Hey guys" he said as he joined us. Everybody greeted him and Annabeth introduced us. Soon after that Mrs. Venus came in and started the lesson. I wondered if Luke would pull a muscle since he hadn't stretched.

After the bar work, Mrs. Venus told us that we were gonna do pas de deux. Annabeth told me that Mrs. Venus assigned the partners new every time. Sure enough, Mrs. Venus was holding a list of names. "Travis and Katie," Katie groaned as she stood beside Travis. "Silena and Conner, Will and Annabeth, Hazel and Dakota, Drew and Grover, Luke and Thalia" Luke smirked at me and moved to stand next to me. Mrs. Venus kept reading the rest of the names. Luke leaned down to me and whispered in my ear. "Don´t worry, I´m the best partner you could get." I huffed. "And so humble, too." I said. Mrs. Venus was done assigning partners so we started dancing. Admittedly, Luke was good. But my last pas de deux partner hadn´t been very good so I guess I didn´t have high standards. Mrs. Venus told us we were doing good. We were lost in the dance, our bodies moving together perfectly. We hardly noticed when we were done. Mrs. Venus held us back after the lesson and told us that we´d be partners for the rest of the year. I wasn´t thrilled, cause Luke seemed kinda narcissistic but I guess it didn´t matter as long as we danced well. When we left Luke asked if I wanted to meet with him for an extra lesson. I said yes because I knew I needed the extra training. So we exchanged phone numbers. "Annabeth told me a lot about you. I´m looking forward to getting to know you myself." He said. "Well, I hope you won´t be disappointed." I said and left him alone.

Annabeth was waiting in the changing room. "What did Mrs. Venus want?" she asked. "That Luke and I dance together from now on." Annabeth smiled. "Oh wow! You were so good together. I swear no one´s danced that well with Luke so far." I smirked. "He said you´d told him about me." I said. "I might have mentioned that you´re my best friend and how awesome you are." She said. We talked about Luke while we went home. Annabeth informed me that he had been dancing since he was 5 and that he had just joined the company last year. I asked how old he was and she said that he was 17. I decided to get to know him before I made any judgements about him.

When we came home, Jason and Piper were lying on the couch. They were holding hands... "Hey" Annabeth and I said. They greeted us and asked how dance was. We said good and went upstairs. Annabeth took a shower first so I checked my phone and found a message from Luke:

_Hi. R u free tomorrow after class for some extra training?_

I groaned. I hate people who are too lazy to spell out 3-letter-words. So I answered:

_Learn to spell and I´m in. _

We agreed to meet after the lesson in a private studio. I had to catch up with the others if I wanted to keep my spot in the junior dance company. I also wanted to get to know Luke. We´d see how that would work out.

**AN: Yo I´m still here! I know I didn´t upload in like a month but I´m a very lazy person so you should kinda expect this from me... As always I apologize for any inaccuracies. Please leave a review. I´m always open for suggestions! XoXo, SillyGeekyMe **


	12. Chapter 12

**Luke**

She stood out from the crowd not only because of her black spiky hair, or her impossibly blue eyes (Bluer than mine even) but because of her aura of mystery. She looked like she had a suitcase full of secrets lugged behind her and I didn´t doubt that she did have secrets. Something was off about her, but I would have to get to know her before I could ask her. That was the main reason I had offered her extra training. And because we were good together. We danced like we had the same brain, which I would not have wished for her sake since my brain is sorta messed up. Maybe hers is too. Anyway, Thalia was a great dancer and we were a great team so I thought I should find out her secrets. You can dance best if you know your partner. I mean _really_ know them. All the dirty secrets they kept hidden behind a smiling face from everyone except those who were just as broken. My dirty secrets? There´s quite a few of them. Let´s start with my parents:

My dad left my mum when I was little and only popped in every now and then to see how we were doing. We were honestly not doing too well, since my mum went fucking crazy when my dad left. She got into all this magic bullshit with tarot cards, palm readings, ouija boards etc. She always tried to read the future with her magic items but overtime she ``predicted" his return, she was spectacularly let down. I was too, at least the first couple of times before I realized my mum was batshit crazy. I had always doubted her sanity since she thought ballet was a good sport for a 5 year old boy. I loved dancing but when I was younger I did wonder why she had signed me up. I was the only boy in my class. All the other boys were playing football or basketball or something else, so naturally I became someone they picked on. That was a pretty bad time for me until I realized that I had to be proud of who I am and be confident. That´s when I decided to try out for Mrs. Venus´ school. I should probably have stayed with my mum but it was too fucking hard. I was a kid when my dad left and you can´t expect me to show good morals after being raised by a mad woman. So I left my mum with a Mexican woman who promised to look after her and made my way to New York.

So those are some of my secrets. Fun.

Back to the story.  
Thalia was teaching the little kids, talking them through a bar routine while walking through the rows of children and repositioning an arm or a foot every here and there. I was watching from the doorway in a completely non-stalkery way. After sending the kids away for a drink she turned and noticed me. She smirked, as if she´d expected me to be there. I walked into the room, returning her smirk.  
„Were you stalking me or the little kids?" Thalia asked and I laughed.  
„What are you implying?"  
„Don´t answer questions with questions." she said.  
„Why not?" I asked.  
„Because we´ll both be without answers in the end.  
„Well, in that case, I was watching you, if you must know." I admitted.  
She raised an eyebrow. „I appreciate the honesty." She said. Then she frowned.  
„Why are you even here? Class doesn´t start for another 20 minutes and you´re not even in dance clothes." She asked.  
I smiled. She was nosy. I decided to tell her the truth. Getting to know your partner and all that.  
„I was speaking to Mrs. Dare and Mrs. Venus. They offered me a teacher position here. I´ll be 18 next year and they say I can join the company and teach if I want to." I smiled. This was what I had been working for. A real company job and teaching. Thalia smiled as well.  
„That´s great, Luke. Are you watching my class to pick up tips or did you come to dance?" She asked mockingly. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it into a corner.  
„Both."

For the next 20 minutes Thalia used me as an example.  
„This is Luke, he´ll show you what to do. Luke: Fith position please."  
I did everything she asked and tried not to laugh at the look on her face when one of the kids asked whether I was her boyfriend. The kids also asked us to dance something together so we did a little section from the program we´d started working on. They were all in awe. It felt pretty good.

Then we went to class, while the kids begged that I be there the next time too. I have that effect on people. I was still in street clothes so I went to the locker room to change into my dance clothes. In the locker room i met Travis and Conner. „Hey guys." I said. They were fighting about something but I wasn´t really listening. Then Conner asked me:  
„Luke, do you think Travis should ask Katie out?" I smirked. „Sure. Give it a go Travis, who knows what´ll come of it." I finished changing and went to the class room. Thalia was warming up with Annabeth. I joined them and Annabeth gave us a weird look. She was way too smart. She could always tell what I was thinking. I doubted it was different with Thalia. She didn´t say anything though.

Then Mrs. Venus walked in and class began. Thalia and I got lost in the dance and soon the lesson was over.  
We headed to the private studio for our extra training. We weren´t supervised here so we could try some more fun choreographies. We did lifts and started Tangoing for some reason. Then we went for a classical piece and improvised a choreography. I had never been able to do improv with someone, but Thalia anticipated every move I was making and answered it with a move of her own. It was like, like… magic.

**AN: I´M ALIVE! I´m so sorry for not uploading in so long but I had such a writers block because I actually wanted this to be an Annabeth chapter but I had no ideas for hers and Percy´s story so I only had a couple of sentences and no motivation to continue. And then my laptop broke so I couldn´t write for a week or so. But today I got a mac book air (Bae) and I thought I had to update so I just wrote a chapter from Lukes POV I hope that´s okay. Someone told me to write more Thaluke and more Tratie so I wrote Thaluke with some hints of Tratie I hope that´s okay but Tratie isn´t one of my major ships so I´m not gonna write their own chapter. If you read this AN props to you, you deserve a cookie, get yourself a cookie at the next opportunity.  
XOXO SillyGeekyMe**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thalia**

There was a time when I enjoyed eating. My mouth would literally water before eating. Then my mum stopped cooking. Then we didn´t have much food. Then the hunger was the only control I could get in my life. Then I couldn´t eat anymore.

So while I was sitting at dinner with Jason and Piper, who had somehow become a permanent guest at our house, I tried very hard not to look disgusted. Piper was telling a story about a time when she went to Paris with her dad. She said her dad never actually had time for her because he was filming, so she just went around Paris on her own. I shoved my food from side to side, nodding enthusiastically and taking sips of water. When Piper had finished her story Jason said "The best vacation we ever went on was when we went to Canada over Christmas."

I agreed and told Piper that our mother wasn't a very Christian woman so we spent most Christmas holidays away.

Until we didn't have the money. But I didn´t say that in front of Piper. I told Jason the food was great, and took a bite of chicken. Then I drank more water. Then I took another bite. Then I said I wasn´t very hungry and had some homework to do. Upstairs I looked at my phone.

_Wanna go for a run? _

It was from Luke. I felt super tired but I would probably have gone running later anyway.

_Sure._

I answered. A minute later I got another text.

_I´m outside._

How did he know where I lived though? I changed and went down stairs.

Sure enough, Luke was waiting patiently outside in shorts and a muscle tee, he looked very… athletic. I chose to skip a greeting and went straight for the "How do you know where I live?" approach.

Luke smirked. "Annie mentioned you were staying at her house so I came here."

I nodded. "That´s… kinda creepy."

"Let´s start running."

And run we did.

Luke seemed to know his way around the neighbourhood so I followed him. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach but ignored it. I was probably just digesting the food I´d eaten at dinner. Luke was asking me lots of questions about my past and I answered them as best as I could without sounding like a psycho. That´s just not something you need people to know this early on. I asked Luke about his past, too since I was tired of talking about my mum and brother. Luke told me about his parents, though he seemed reluctant to talk about his mum.

"She went crazy when my dad left. I couldn't deal with it." He finally said.

"I get it." I admitted. We ran in silence for a few minutes until Luke said "We´re here." I looked up and saw what he meant. We had climbed a hill and now had a gorgeous view of New York.

"Wow" I breathed. Luke looked down at me and smiled. "It´s beautiful!" I said. "So are you." He said and kissed me.

AN: I hope your not lactose intolerant cos this was really cheesy :D Anyway I hope you like it! You wanted a kiss in the reviews so here we are.

XOXO - EmbraceTheMystery


	14. Chapter 14

Luke

I had expected that Thalia would be surprised when I kissed her. I hadn´t expected her to faint right afterwards. She looked at me for a second and then she just fell over.

I caught her in my arms, slowly placing her on the ground. I kind of went into shock then. I don´t really remember what happened but I think she didn´t have a pulse, so I called an ambulance. I rode to the hospital with her. I called Annabeth. They took Thalia into a hospital room and told me I couldn´t come in. Annabeth arrived with Jason and a doctor came out to talk to us.

"She´s malnourished, did she eat today?" he asked.

"She had dinner with us." Jason stammered.

"How could she be malnourished? She´s a dancer!" Annabeth asked.

"I will have to talk to her parents."

"Our mother´s dead, and our father left." Jason exclaimed.

"Well, in that case… Who´s your legal guardian?" the doctor asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"My parents. They´re out of the country right now. Can´t you just tell us what´s wrong with her?" Annabeth said.

"I´m only allowed to talk to family."

"I AM HER FAMILY!" Jason yelled.

The doctor looked at him resentfully.

"Fine. I suspect that your sister is seriously anorexic."

Jason´s face was blank, Annabeth gasped. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn´t think of something.

"What? She couldn´t be! We live with her. We would notice if she had an eating disorder." Annabeth said.

"There are a lot of ways to conceal an eating disorder. It happens often that family members don´t realize until it´s too late." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" I asked. I didn´t care why we didn´t know, I just needed to see if she was alright.

"Only family." The doctor said and I looked at Jason.

"I wanna see her." Jason said. He was clenching his jaw. He was clearly aggravated.

The doctor nodded and started walking away.

"Just wait here, I´ll come back soon." Jason said before following the doctor.

Annabeth and I sat in the waiting room. Annabeth asked what had happened so I told her.

"You kissed her?!" she exclaimed, loudly. The other people in the waiting room were looking over at us.

"Yeah. And apparently she liked it so much she fainted." I replied.

"It´s not your fault. I should have noticed." Annie said resigned.

"You couldn´t have. It´s not something you overlooked. It´s something she chose to hide from you. I had a friend once who was bulimic. I only found out because she threw up in front of me. She never spoke to me again after I told her parents. She hated me." That was something I´d never told anyone before. But it was the only thing I could say to her. Annabeth just sat there with her thinking face on. She was probably remembering all the things she didn´t think anything off at the time, that seemed like dead giveaways now.

We waited for what felt like ages until Jason came back, talking to a nurse. When he was close enough for me to hear what they were saying the nurse handed him a pamphlet and said "This has some more information and some numbers you can call." She gave his hand a little squeeze as she handed it over. Jason murmured a half-hearted `thank you´ and they exchanged tight smiles before the nurse went back into the direction of the ward.

Jason turned to us, his face blank. He looked exhausted.

"How is she?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. Jason sighed and shoved a hand through his blond hair.

"She´s okay I guess. She said that she wasn´t anorexic and that the doctors were lying. She said she wanted to go home, but the doctors said she has to stay overnight, at least. They wanna monitor her or something. I don´t really know whether it would be better to bring her home or leave her here till she´s… better." He explained. He sounded tired, probably tired of worrying about his family.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"I don´t know. I think she might be sleeping now, but we can ask the nurse." Jason said.

As we got up and went to the nurse´s station it occurred to me that I hadn´t actually introduced myself to Jason. I knew who he was because Thalia had told me about him. I didn´t know whether she actually talked about me, tho.

"I´m Luke, by the way."

"Her dance partner?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah." I said, even though I thought of Thalia as a friend as well.

"I figured. I´m Jason. Her brother."

"Yeah she talks about you a lot."

Annabeth broke up the conversation as we arrived at the nurse´s station.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt a budding bromance, but we have an issue on our hands."

"You´re right… Excuse me miss, can we visit Thalia Grace?" I asked the nurse.

The nurse checked something on her computer, then said: "If she´s awake and you don´t stress her you can go see her." She said and told me the room number.

We thanked her and made our way over to Thalia.

**AN: So this is basically becoming a Thaluke story... Sorry not sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If someone leaves a review I might upload another chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

Thalia

I was staring at the ceiling of the hospital, listening to the hums and beeps of the machines, tapping my fingers on the duvet. Jason came in with a nurse. When he told me that the doctor suspected I might have anorexia, I denied it. I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't anorexic. I was just trying to make the best of my body. Jason told me that Luke, Annabeth and him were really worried. I understood that, I mean I fainted, that's pretty dramatic. To be honest I had no idea I was gonna faint until I did. I was fine. There was the usual emptiness in my stomach that made me feel strong, but that had never before been an issue. I was a dancer; my body was used to exercise. I should probably speak to a doctor. But what if they were going to send me off to some anorexia clinic. I couldn't leave Jason. I wouldn't. Still, I needed to know what would happen now. As I was about to press the nurse-call-button (there's probably a name for that thing) Jason came back in with Annabeth and Luke. I dropped my hand back on the bed.

"Hey Guys!" I said, smiling.

There was a tight knot in my stomach when I saw Luke. He looked exhausted, so did Annabeth and Jason.

They all came towards the bed and stood around me awkwardly. They obviously didn't know what to say to me.

Annabeth was the first to get out of her shock "Are you feeling better? We were so worried!" I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm sorry. I guess I just forgot to eat something before I went running." Annabeth gave me a quizzical look. She probably believed the doctors.

"But you had dinner with us. I was sitting with you the whole time. I saw you eat something." Jason said.

I had forgotten that. Fuck.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn´t that hungry so I just didn't eat enough I guess." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"We´ll figure it out, Thals. Once you're back home we'll make sure you eat enough." Annabeth told me.

I smiled at her. I didn't need to eat. I had fucked this up. If I hadn't fainted they wouldn't care how much I ate. I just had to hope that soon enough they'd forget about me and focus on their own problems.

Annabeth sat down on the bed next to me and held my hand.

"Do you want me to stay with you over night?" she asked. I was moved by her determination but told her to go home with Jason. They left a little while later. Luke told them to go and that he'd stay a little longer. Once they had left he sat down next to me and took my hand, the way Annabeth had before.

"Thalia, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you without asking. I should have made sure you had eaten something before we went running. I'm so sorry…" He said, looking at our hands.

I sat up and put my hand on his cheek, turning his head.

"It's not your fault, Luke. You did nothing wrong." His blue eyes were clouded with worry. I wanted to explain, but I didn't think he'd understand me.

"I… I just can't understand. How could you be anorexic? You dance 6 days a week, you burn so many calories, how can you not eat?" He asked and I felt goose bumps go up on my legs.

"I'm not anorexic. I just wanted to make sure that my body was as perfect for dancing as possible." I tried to explain. Luke shook his head.

"But you're in no condition for dancing… How much do you eat in a normal day?" He asked.

"Luke, I´m not anorexic. I eat. I'm healthy. I know what's good for me."

"But how…"

"I think you should go." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Thalia." He whispered, trying to touch my cheek. I turned my head away. I couldn't stand his concern. I knew he meant well, but I couldn't risk my job at the dance studio.

Luke got up. When he reached the door he turned around. "Good night, Thalia." He said, still sounding concerned.

"Good night." I said. Trying not to sound too mad.

After he left I decided not to talk to the doctor. I tried to sleep, but my brain was wide awake. I thought about whether Luke had had to walk home. I cursed myself for being such a bitch to him. He'd probably never talk to me again. I had fucked everything up. I started crying, wishing I hadn't told him to go, wishing my mother was there, wishing I wasn't alone in a hospital bed. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I know you want a chapter about Nico and I'm ****definitely****going to write one but I can't just rush him in here so you'll have to wait. Sorry... in the mean time have some angsty Thaluke ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Jason

After a week in the hospital, Thalia came back home. We were given a strict meal plan that Thalia was to stick to. She had to see a therapist every week and every 3 weeks Annabeth and me went with her for group therapy. Thalia let everything happen to her on the condition that she was allowed to continue dancing. She practised every day. I got really worried that she'd go back to being anorexic, but she seemed to get better. I could tell she hated it, but she ate everything I made.

Piper and Percy came over most days to spend time with us and Thalia's dance partner, Luke showed up a lot as well. I wondered if there was something going on between him and Thalia, but I didn't ask her. If she wanted to tell me she would.

I felt genuinely happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth

Percy was driving me to the dance studio and we were singing along to Taylor Swift in the car. We'd been spending a lot of time together since summer camp. Thalia going to the hospital had made me realise just how important he was to me, so when he pulled into the parking lot of the studio and told me to have fun, I leaned over and kissed him.

I think he was surprised because he kind of didn't react at all. I pulled away and opened the door.

"See you tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yes." He said, grinning. He was actually grinning.

I felt giddy myself. I headed into the studio and saw that Thalia was still teaching her class of littles with Luke as her model. I waved at them and they both waved back. I was so glad Thalia was better. I still felt guilty for not noticing how sick she'd been.

When I walked in the studio I heard shouting.

"…Of course I care! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Oh please, all you care about is dancing!"

I could tell that one of the voices was Will. That meant the other one was Nico, his boyfriend. Will was my pas de deux partner so I knew Nico and he had been fighting.

"Well, dancing is my future and so are you, Nico! You're just as important to me!" Will was crying. I shouldn't be listening.

"Do you think I chose this? I'm doing what I can to stay here, but I can't do anything about my father!"

Oh, that's what this was about. Hazel had told me that her parents wanted to move across the country with her and Nico.

"I'm not asking you to stay here I'm just asking that you don't break up with me when things get hard!" Will shouted.

"I don't want to break up with you, I'm just saying, it makes no sense for us to date when we can't be together!" Nico shouted back.

"That means you want to break up! How can I date you when you try to break up with me when you can't control the situation!" Will was usually a very calm person so I didn't know how to react. It was none of my business but I couldn't let him fight with his boyfriend in the studio.

"I don't want to break up with you, Will, I love you! I just can't stand the possibility of you being here and being happy with someone else while I'm alone and miserable on the other side of the country!"

"Well then how about you don't break up with me and have enough trust to assume that I wouldn't cheat on you as soon as I'm out of your sight!" Will argued.

I had to intervene.

"Guys, please, stop fighting!" I yelled over both of them. They looked at me, stunned. They hadn't realised I was in the room.

"You love each other!" I told them.

They looked at each other, confused.

"Whatever, I'll call you tonight." Nico said and walked out. "Yeah" Will said, voice hoarse from shouting.

"Thanks Annie, I think we both overreacted. He's just stressed about moving. I am too." I gave him a hug and waited for him to calm down. Eventually he let go and said "Okay, let's dance it off." I laughed and we went to stretch.


End file.
